Harry Potter
Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One, is a character and the main protagonist of the Harry Potter ''series. Harry debuts in the series in the first film is portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe. Harry is based on the character of the same name from the book series, ''Harry Potter ''by J. K. Rowling. Biography Before Birth A prophecy is made by Sybill Trelawney, stating that a boy born at the end of July would bring about the end of Lord Voldemort and end his reign of tyranny. This prophecy refers to the unborn son of Lily Evans and James Potter. This motivates Dumbledore to have the Potters move into a cottage in his old hometown, Godric's Hollow. Early Life His parents' murder Harry is born in Godric's Hollow to Lily and James. Shortly after his birth, James and Lily conduct a private christening for Harry, and make Sirius their son's godfather. They later make Peter Pettigrew their Secret-Keeper. However, Pettigrew later betrays them to Lord Voldemort. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow aiming to kill Harry Potter. Harry's father is murdered first before Harry and his mother can escape. When Voldemort approaches the nursery, Lily quickly closes the door and holds onto her son and puts him in the crib. Lily whispers to Harry that his mother and father loves him. Voldemort demands that Lily stand aside, but she refuses. Instead, Voldemort resorts in killing Lily. Mrs. Potter while doing this placed a sacrificial love protection spell over her son, not dying in vein. When Voldemort attempts to kill the Baby, the spell rebounds off Voldemort, destroying his original body. However, a part of Voldemort's soul bounces onto the only living thing, the baby Harry. In doing so, Voldemort transfers some of his powers to Harry Living with the Dursleys Hagrid comes to Godric's Hollow and collects Baby Harry before someone catches them. Sometime later, Hagrid is intercepted by the boy's godfather, Sirius, who tries to get Hagrid to give him the baby as he is the legal guardian of Harry. However, Hagrid tells Sirius that he has to take Harry to Dumbledore, who will give the baby to his aunt and uncle. Black, realizing that Hagrid is better off with his maternal relatives, lets him take Harry to where he needs to be, but also gives Hagrid his flying motorcycle. Later, Hagrid meets up with Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall with baby Harry. Minerva voices her concern about Baby Harry, as she believes him living with the Dursleys is a terrible and dreadful idea because she watches them day and night and are an unfit family for a boy of Harry stature. However, Dumbledore points out that he has no other family and must live with the Dursleys. The real reason baby Harry must live with his aunt and uncle because Petunia is the last blood relative of Lily Potter and her blood will help this protection extend to Petunia. Eleven years later, Harry is raised alongside his cousin, Dudley Dursley. However, he is mostly treated with contempt by his aunt, Petunia and uncle, Vernon. In June 1991, during their visit to the local zoo, Harry begins talking to a snake, inadvertently talks to the boa constrictor in Parseltongue and lets the glass that Dudley is tapping on disappear and makes his cousin fall in through the window and into the snake's habitat. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 After the conclusion of the third year, Harry leaves his aunt and Uncle's house and stays at the Burrow with Ron and his entire family the night before the Quidditch World Cup. However, he has a terrifying dream of Franklin Bryce visiting the Riddle Manor where Lord Voldemort meeting with Peter Pettigrew and another man as they discuss their plot to bring back the dark lord. The dream ends when Franklin Bryce is killed by the Killing Curse and Harry cries in agony but is awaken by Hermione. Explaining to her it is just a bad dream, they both exchange when they got there as Hermione fails to wake Ron from his sleep." The dreams continue to reprise themselves throughout the rest of the summer, especially later after Christmas. Later that morning, Harry, Hermione, Mr Weasley, Fred, Ron, George and Ginny out to meet Amos Diggory, and his son, Cedric. However, the kids and Mr Weasley are not sure where they are going. Finally reaching the forest, they meet up with Amos, a man who Arthur works with and their fellow classmate, Cedric Diggory as they head to the portkey. Mr Diggory immediately recognizes Harry, who expresses pleasure to meet him and they both of them genuinely shake hands. Coming to a boot, they are transported to a camping ground, where Harry is amazed by the inside of the tent, as how small it looks in the outside. As Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family make their way to their seats, they are taunted by the Malfoys. Lucius takes his cane onto Harry's shoe and ominously tells him to enjoy the game "while he can." During the game, Harry supports the Bulgarians, which team has Victor Krum. Later that night, Harry, Fred, and George begin teasing Ron when they hear fire going off but Arthur comes rushing into the tent and orders the children to run and to stick together to the portkey; however, Harry is separated from the Weasleys and Hermione and knocked out cold. At an unknown amount of time, Harry awakens and sees a figure casting the Dark Mark and is found by Ron and Hermione, who have spent most of the night looking for Harry. They spot Voldemort's mark in the air and are suddenly ambushed by Barty Crouch, Sr and a couple of Aurors. However, Mr Weasley comes to their rescue, but Crouch begins interrogating the kids while pointing his wand threateningly at them, assuming that one of them cast the dark mark. Hermione reminds Harry of what the mark means, leading him to realize the mark belongs to Lord Voldemort and claims that one night they were Death Eaters. As they go to find the suspect, Harry explains the man he saw a few minutes ago cast it, causing alarm from Crouch Sr. Arthur worriedly asks him who the man was, but Harry, unaware it is the man the one he saw in his dreams, says he never saw his face as he looks up to glance at the Dark Mark once again. A few weeks later, Harry, Hermione and Ron are in their compartment together while Hermione is reading about the dark mark being cast. Ron and Harry go to purchase something from the trolley cart and offers to buy Ron the candy he wants, but his best friend says that it's fine with what he has. At that moment, Harry's first crush, Cho Chang, buys Pumpkin Pasties, with both Harry and Cho looking at each other but they are interrupted when Cho gets the food she purchased and the girls giggle as Cho smiles. Harry goes back to join Hermione and Ron. They begin discussing what happened the night of the Death Eaters' attack, especially Hermione expressing her disdain that they do not know who cast the curse. Meanwhile, Harry begins scratching his head, as Hermione expresses concern over Harry. She tells him to write to Sirius about what he saw at the world cup and the dream. Harry does exactly this and sends the message via Hedwig to Sirius. A couple of days after their arrival, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their friends witness the appearance of students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The Start-of-Term feast, Dumbledore explains that Hogwarts is going to be the host of the two schools in the Triwizard Tournament. During the introduction of the students, Harry and the others notice Moody drinking a potion, and question what he's drinking, to which Harry responds that he doubts it is pumpkin juice. The next day, Moody casts three curses, the Unforgivable Curses. Finally coming to the last one, Moody casts the Killing Curse and looks at Harry when revealing that only one had survived the killing curse. Later, Harry and Ron watch several of their friends putting their names into the Goblet of Fire. Ron tells Harry that in only three years, they will be able to sign up for the Triwizard Tournament, but Harry says that he would rather not. At that moment, Fred and George come in with aging potion and attempt to get in, but the spell backfires, and Harry cheers them on to fight. On Thursday night, Harry's name is unexpectedly taken from the Goblet of Fire, much to the shock of all the students and teacher, especially Dumbledore, pulling the name from the Goblet. Harry truthfully tells them that he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, nor had he instructed any of his friends who were older than him do it. Hunt for the Horcruxes The "Final Battle" Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later Nineteen years later, Harry and Ginny walk with their children, James, Albus and Lily to the station that they did twenty-six years ago. However, their middle-child, Albus is nervous of attending Hogwarts for the first time. Harry stays behind to talk with his son and assures him that he will be alright. However, the real reason Albus is anxious because he fears of being sent in the Slytherin house. Harry gently chastises his son and tells him he was named after two of the greatest Headmasters of Hogwarts in Wizarding World History and mentions that one of them was in Slytherin and considered one of the bravest man Harry ever knew. He tells his son that he will be alright, no matter what house he is sorted in. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny watch as their children board on the train to start a new year at Hogwarts. Powers and Abilities * '''Flight: '''Harry uses a broom to help fly when playing Quidditch and is a very talented flier. * '''Magic:' The ability to cast spells/curses/enchantments ** Dark Arts/Dark Magic ** Apparation: 'Ability to magically transport from one place to another. The term for teleporation is "Apparation". ** 'True Love - The ability to feel love. Harry is full of light and love in his heart. ** Transfiguration Family ---- * Henry's father is a descendant of Iolanthe and Hardwin. Trivia Character Notes Etymology * Harry is the Middle English form of the name Henry,https://www.behindthename.com/name/harry derived from the Germanic name Heinrich, from the words heim, meaning "home", and ric, meaning "power, ruler".https://www.behindthename.com/name/henry ** Harry was (possibly) named after his great-grandfather, Henry Potter, whose nickname was Harry. * James is derived from the same Hebrew name as Jacob, meaning “holds the heel” ** Harry's middle name is named after his father, whose first name was "James." * The surname "Potter" usually refers to someone who has the occupation of making pottery. Character Notes * Harry is right-handed, as pointed out in the book sas well. * Harry is one of the fourteen characters to appear in all films in the series. * By the end of the series, Harry and his friends are thirty seven and thirty eight years old. * Harry's Boggart is a Dementor. Production Notes * Daniel Radcliff portrays Harry Potter in the Harry Potter film series.However, he never provided his voice for any of the Harry Potter video games. Appearances References Category:Male Characters Category:Philosopher's Stone Characters Category:Chamber of Secrets Characters Category:Prisoner of Azkaban Characters Category:Goblet of Fire Characters Category:Order of the Phoenix Characters Category:Half-Blood Prince Characters Category:The Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Characters Category:The Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Parents